Jet and the Secret Rings
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: COMPLETE. Jet was traveling along the Arabian Desrt when he comes across a book with blank pages. But when an old enemy returns, Jet must find the seven world rings before it's too late
1. The Book in the Sand

JET AND THE SECRET RINGS 

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter One: The Book in the Sand

Over a week has past since Sonic and Jet raced across the legendary Babylon Garden and retrieved the treasure of Babylon. The treasure turned out to be a magic carpet that was powered by the crystal box. Jet was currently riding the carpet through the Arabian Desert, testing it out. "Wow, this thing works like a charm." Jet said. Jet jumped the carpet off a small sand dune and performed several tricks before landing. "Though it doesn't perform as well as the Wind Rider." Jet said.

"How is the prototype gear performing out there, Jet?" Wave's voice came from out of nowhere. Jet looked at his new wrist communicator that wave built and said "it's awesome, but it's still nothing compared to your work, Wave." Jet said. "Of course, what did you expect?" Wave boasted. "You should really head back now, Jet." Wave said. "Ok, but I'm taking the long way home." Jet said. "Oh no, you don't. You are heading right back, this instant." Wave said. "What was that? I can't hear you." Jet said, pretending that the communicator was malfunctioning. "You better not cut me of, Jet! Jet!" Wave shouted, but Jet pretends not to listen.

"Man, she really needs to lighten up. I love her and all, but she can be a real drag sometimes." Jet said. "Did you just say that you...love me?" Wave's voice came from the communicator. it was then that Jet realized that he forgot to turn off the communicator, so Wave heard everything he said. "Uh...what I meant was. Uh...what I mean to say is." Jet kept trailing off, trying to come up with an excuse to explain what he meant. While jet was wrapped in his conversation with Wave, he didn't notice that he was headed to a rock wall until he hit it. Jet went face first into the wall and said "Yep, that hurt."

Jet pried himself from the wall and his head fell through the sand, burying it. "Oh, come on!" Jet shouted from under the sand. Jet pulls himself out of the ground and felt that something wasn't right. He then noticed a book in his beak and pulled it out. Jet looks at the cover of the book and found writing that was similar to the Babylonians, but different. Jet opened the book and found nothing but blank pages. "Man, this has got to be the worst book I've ever read." Jet said. "Since when do you read books?" questioned Wave. "I do read books!" Jet retorted. "Name one." Wave challenged.

Jet tried to think of one, but all he could come up with was a big blank. While Jet was busy think, a tall shadow loomed over from behind him and moved closer. Jet noticed the Shadow and turned around and gasped in surprise. Wave heard the gasp over the communicator and asked "Jet, what's wrong?" "Wave, you are not going to believe what I am seeing." Jet said. What Jet saw was the Babylon Guardian, returned from the grave. The Babylon Guardian was normal sized and actually had legs this time. It had become obvious that he had somehow escaped from his bottle prison.

"We meet again, Jet the Hawk." The Babylon Guardian said. "How on earth did you escape from Babylon Garden?" Jet questioned. "I have my ways. Now, Jet the Hawk, I will extract my revenge from you." The Babylon Guardian said. The Babylon Guardian advanced towards Jet, but stopped once he saw the book in his hands. "Ah. The book of 1001 Arabian Nights. I have not seen that book in over 3000 years. Well then, Jet the Hawk, since you defeated me in your home. It would seem only fitting that I defeat you in mine." The Babylon Guardian said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the book in Jets hands began to glow strangly and sucked Jet inside of it in a ray of light.

Much later, Jet woke up and found that his surroundings have changed dramatically. He was no longer in the desert, but on a long stone pathway that looked endless. Jet got to his feet and asked "Where am I" Jet tried to use his communicator to contact Wave, but there was too much interference. "Wave, are you there? Come on, answer me!" Jet yelled, but it was all in vain. Jet then felt something hit against his foot and looked down to find a large golden ring. "Wow! Now that's what I call a ring! This puppy must be worth a fortune!" Jet exclaimed as he picked up the ring. "It is worth much more then you think." A female voice came from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Jet asked, looking around for the source of the voice. Suddenly, smoke came from the ring and a female human appears from it. The sudden appearance of the human surprises Jet and causes him to jump up and land on his back. The human was a red-headed female that wore Arabian clothing and golden rings on her wrists. Jet looked up to the human and asked "Who are you?" "Forgive me. I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring." Shahra introduced herself. "Great, another genie. Just what I needed." Jet said sarcastically, already having enough trouble with the Babylon Guardian.

Jet got to his feet and asked "Ok, _Shahra_, where exactly am I?" "You are in the 1001 Arabian Nights." Shahra replied. "Is that some kind of movie I missed?" Jet asked. "What?! You've got to be kidding! It's only one of the best books ever created!" Shahra exclaimed. "Sorry. I don't read books." Jet said. "That is obvious. But it is a wonder how this book still exists." Shahra said. "What do you mean?" Jet asked. "Over 3000 years ago, an evil spirit named Erazor Djinn absorbed the powers of the book and was freed into the real world. And all that existed in the book was lost forever." Shahra explained.

"Maybe when the Babylon Guardian brought us here, he restored the books powers. But whatever he wants here obviously means trouble for everyone else. But not to worry for I, Jet the Hawk, will save the day." Jet said, raising his fist for a dramatic pose. "Hold on, you're a hawk?" Shahra asked. "Yeah. Why?" Jet replied with his own question. "Please, hold that pose." Shahra told him. Jet did what Shahra asked him as she summons a small scroll in her hands. Shahra opens the scroll and finds a picture of a person that looks exactly like Jet, only he was wearing Arabian clothing.

"Yo-you're him! You're the legendary wind hawk!" Shahra shouted in surprise. "The legendary wind hawk? What's that?" Jet asked. "Legend tells that only a hawk from another would, who controls the winds, can stop the Erazor Djinn and save the pages of the book from disappearing." Shahra explained. "But, aren't I a little late?" Jet asked. "There is still hope. I you were able to bring back one of the pages, then that means you can bring back the rest of them. Please, you must help, I beg you." Shahra pleaded.

"All right, I'll do it." Jet accepted. "You will?" Shahra asked. "Sure. I mean, all I have to do is show this Erazor guy whose boss. It might even be fun." Jet said. "Great. Now I have one last thing to give you." Shahra said. Shahra then creates a small golden ring and hands it to Jet. "Wear this on your finger. With it, you will become my master. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, at any rate." Shahra explained. Jet places the ring on his finger and it clasps to his finger tightly. "Ow! Hey, not so tight!" Jet yelled.

"My apologies, o Master. But now, the contract has been sealed." Shahra said. "Contract?" Jet asked. "Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you." Shahra explains. "That's nice and all, but I don't need any protection." Jet said. "Oh, but I would have to disagree with you, Jet the Hawk." A booming voice came from out of nowhere. Jet recognized the voice as the Babylon Guardian. Jet looked around for the former guardian, but is then almost knocked off the ground when the Babylon Guardian tries to punch him from underneath him, but Jet back flips to avoid it the attack.

"Man, that was close." Jet said. "So tell me, how do you like my world so far?" the Babylon Guardian mockingly asks. "This world does not belong to you!" Shahra shouts at the Babylon Guardian. "Ah, Shahra. It has been a long time." The Babylon Guardian said. "Ho-how do you know my name? Shahra asked in surprise. "Shahra. It has only been 3000 year since we last meet. Don't tell me you have forgotten about me already." The Babylon Guardian said. "What are you doing here anyway?" Jet questions. "I was had first thought of taking revenge, but then an idea hit me. I shall have my revenge, after you collect the seven world rings for me." The Babylon Guardian said.

Shahra gasped in surprise and asked "How do you know about the seven world rings. The only one that knew about them was..." Shahra trailed off. "Well, whatever these 'world rings' are. There is no way I would give them too the likes of you!" Jet yelled at the former guardian. "Who said I was giving you a choice." The Babylon Guardian said. Jet was wondering what the guardian meant until a small fire formed at the end of the Babylon Guardians finger. The Babylon Guardian shots the flame at Jet and lands a direct hit to his chest. A small flame was seen just above Jet's heart.

"What is this thing?" Jet asked. Now will you listening? Bring me the seven World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes. If you do not... your life is forfeit. Next, I think I shall collect the life of King Shahryar." The Babylon Guardian says as he disappears through the ground. "The king is the creator of the Arabian Nights and the main character of the story! Jet, we must save him before it's too late!" Shahra exclaimed. "Well, seeing as I don't have a choice. I might as well save the day and find these world rings before it's all over." Jet said as he and Shahra ran off to start their newest adventure.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	2. A Familiar Face

JET AND THE SECRET RINGS 

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Two: Familiar Face

After trekking through the long and difficult road of the Lost Prologue chapter, Jet and Shahra escaped into the next chapter of the Arabian Nights book. Jet and Shahra jumped down from the ceiling of an abandoned building. "Where are we?" Jet asked. "If I remember correctly, we are in Sand Oasis. This is the chapter where King Shahryar resides." Shahra said. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find and save this king. And maybe he will be generous enough to give us a reward for saving him." Jet said with dollar signs in his eyes. "Honestly, Jet. How can you think of money at a time like this?" Shahra asked. "That's just how I am." Jet replied.

Jet walked out of the building and Shahra floated out along side him. Jet looked out to see a small city with several lakes surrounding it. The surprising thing was that it was in the middle of a desert. "I can see why they call it Sand Oasis." Jet said. Jet looked down and saw a large slope that would most likely kill him if he ran down it. "Please tell me I don't have to run down that." Jet said. "Yes, you do." Shahra said. "I told you not to tell me that." Jet whined as he fell backwards.

Jet was staring at the sky, whining and complaining. "Oh man. Its times like this, I really wish I had the Wind Rider with me." Jet said. Then suddenly, something popped out from the sky and landed directly on Jet's face. "Ow!" Jet yelled in pain. Jet moved the object and found it to be the Wind Rider. "Whoa, where did this come from?" Jet asked. "Your wish is my command, master." Shahra said. "You did this?" Jet asked. "I am a genie. And genies are supposed to grant wishes to their masters." Shahra said. "Then do you think you can get me out of this stupid book?" Jet asked. "JET!" Shahra yelled. "I'm just kidding, geez." Jet said.

Jet jumped on the Wind Rider and rode it down the slope. The ride down reminded Jet of the times he rode down slopes at the beginning of the races at the EX World Grand Prix. Jet snapped out of his memories when he had reached the end of the slope and entered the desert part of the chapter. The most Jet had to avoid was running into pieces of ruins and some plant life. Doing so was no problem for Jet. While swerving around the ruins, Jet noticed something shiny in the sand and picked it up as he passed by.

Jet looked in his hand and saw the most beautiful pearl he had ever seen in his life. "Hmm. Maybe I could use this as a gift for to give to Wave." Jet said. And then, for no reason, the pearl just vanished out of his hand. "What?! Where'd it go?!" Jet asked loudly. "That pearl has been added to your soul gauge." Shahra said. "Soul gauge? What's that?" Jet questioned. "The soul gauge is a part of your soul that will grant you great power." Shahra explained. "And if I collect these pearls, they are added to my soul gauge?" Jet asked. "Yes." Shahra replied. "Man, that's a rip-off." Jet complained.

Jet was now riding around the border of a nearby lake and the ruins. Along the way, Jet collected many pearls that were added to his soul gauge, much to Jet's disappointment. "Exactly when do I gain this 'great power'?" Jet asked. "You must first learn how to access the soul gauge before you can use it." Shahra said. "Great, now there is learning involved. I don't know how this could get any worse." Jet complained. Just then, giant pillars started popping out of the ground, nearly knocking Jet off the Wind Rider. "I _really_ need to learn how to keep my big beak shut." Jet said

Jet did the best to could swerve around the pillars as more just kept coming up. After passing by a few pillars, more popped up and started to fall on the poor bird. "I never get a break do I." Jet asked to the wind. Jet sped up past a few of the falling pillars, but some he couldn't beat avoid, so he had to jump over them. Jet then jumped past one last pillar and landed in a small clearing before entering into the ruins. It was there that Jet ran into two strange, ghost-like, creatures blocking his path.

"What are those things?" Jet asked. "Those are Erazor's henchmen that were left behind when Erazor escaped into the real world." Shahra explained. "Well if that thing wants to get in our way, then I guess we will have to take care of it." Jet said. Jet then pulls out his fans and landed a solid blow to the first monster. The monster vanished into thin air and left only one more to defeat. Jet jumped into the air and crushed the other monster underneath the Wind Rider. "They didn't stand a chance." Jet said arrogantly. "Don't get too cocky, Jet those were only weak ones." Shahra said. "Whatever." Jet shrugged it off.

Jet then passed through an archway and entered a miniature jungle. Jet swerved through the trees and plants until he reached the end and out of the small jungle. Jet made a sharp turn left and surprisingly found some speed boosts on the ground. Jet passed over the speed boosts and jumped a small ramp and landed on a small section of tracks that was floating on the water. Jet raced across the section until he reached another speed boost to fly over the water and land back in the sand

Jet had finally reached the entrance of the city, but then, red spirit creature appeared out of nowhere and blocked the entrance to the city. "More of these things? No problem. I'll take care of them." Jet said. "Be careful, Jet. These spirits have the power to breathe fire." Shahra warned. "Fire!" Jet panicked. Just as Shahra said, the spirits spat fire from their mouths and aimed them directly at Jet. Jet made a sharp turn left to avoid the attacks. Jet had entered another part outside the city and was headed for a dead end.

"What do we do now, Jet." Shahra asked. "Watch this." Jet said. Jet then jumped and landed the Wind Rider on the side of the wall. Jet then made a u-turn up and down the wall to land inside the city. "No one can catch me with my skills." Jet boasted. Jet was making his way to the center of the city, where the king's palace was, when Shahra shouted. "Jet, look up!" Jet did what he said and looked up to find several large spears plowing down on him. "I am so out of here!" Jet yelled.

Jet felt the spears catching up to him and decided to pull out his signature fans. Jet turned around a waved his fans to pick up enough speed to escape the spears. "Ha! As if you could catch me! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Jet shouted. "Jet! Watch out!" Shahra yelled to the emerald bird. Jet looked forward and saw that he was headed directly towards a stone wall. Since he was going too fast to stop, Jet just said "This is going to hurt."

Jet crashed through the wall and sat up, rubbing his aching head. "Why do I always have the worst luck?" Jet asked himself as he got back to his feet. "Jet, we're here." Shahra said. "Where's here?" Jet asked. "This is King Shahryar's palace." Shahra said. "So? Where is he? Are we too late?" Jet asked. "I don't know." Shahra said. But when Jet and Shahra wasn't looking, a mysterious man was holding a sword, ready to strike. Jet heard someone run behind him and swing something at him, so Jet used the metal part of his fan to block the attack.

Jet looked at the face of his attack and was surprised at who it was. "Sonic?" Jet asked. It was true. The attacker was Sonic the Hedgehog, only he wore an Arabian style vest with a red sash around his waist. "Sonic, what are you doing here?" Jet asked as he pushes 'Sonic' away from him. "Who is this 'Sonic'? I am Shahryar, king of his land." Shahryar said. "All right, Sonic. The jokes over. Now, what are you donig here" Jet said. "I told you, I am Shahryar." Shahryar said. "He's telling the truth, Jet. This is Shahryar." Shahra said. "What?! You mean he is really the king! That is so not fair!" Jet whined.

"What beings you to my palace, strange ones?" Shahryar asked as he sheathed his sword. "Who are you calling starange?!" Jet yelled, but was shut up by Shahra. "Your highness, we are here to warn you of a great evil headed this way." Shahra said. "I am afraid you are too late, my friends. That black-hearted fiend, the Babylon Guardian, has already captured all my men and turned them into those horrifying spirits outside the city. I was barely able to escape, thanks to the help of Sinbad." Shahryar said. "Oh no, Jet. Things are becoming much more worse then we first thought." Shahra said. "Now what do we do?" Jet asked.

"I have an idea." The Babylon Guardians voice echoed through out the palace. Suddenly, a giant pterodactyl appears with the Babylon Guardian riding it and latches its claws onto King Shahryar. "Hey! Unhand me, you fiend!" Shahryar shouted. "Oh no, your highness!" Shahra shouted. "You let him go, right now!" Jet demanded. "Not a chance. With King Shahryar in my grasp, the seven world rings will be a simple matter." the Babylon Guardian said. "You won't get away with this." Jet said. "Oh, but Jet, I already have." The Babylon guardian said as he rode off with King Shahryar, laughing.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	3. The Legend

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Three: The Legend

Jet was riding the Wind Rider with Shahra floating next to him as they were chasing the Babylon Guardian from the ground as he rode off with King Shahryar. "You fools just don't give up, do you?!" the Babylon Guardian yelled down to his pursuers. "I don't know the meaning of the word give up!" Jet shouted back. "So you are very persistent." The Babylon Guardian said. "No. I mean I really don't know the meaning of the word." Jet said. Shahra and the Babylon Guardian slap their heads and King Shahryar says "This is supposed to be my rescuer? I'm doomed."

The Babylon Guardian raises his hand and summons a large number of evil spirits. Jet screeches to a halt when he almost runs into the spirits. "Shahra, I thought you said these guys worked for that Erazor Djinn guy. So what are they doing with the Babylon Guardian?" Jet asked. "I...don't know." Shahra hesitantly replies. "Let's see you try to save the king while trying to save your own lives." The Babylon Guardian said as he flew off with King Shahryar.

"Jet, we have to save the king." Shahra said. "I think we already have enough problems." Jet said as he pulled out his signature feather fans. One of the nearby spirits jumped on Jet and Jet did a back flipped to avoid the attack. Jet jumped on the spirit and bashed it to the ground with his fans. Another two spirits jumped Jet from behind and dragged him to the ground. A red fire spirit stood in front of Jet and opened its mouth to show the flame forming inside.

"Shahra help!" Jet yelled frantically. "What am I supposed to do?" Shahra asked. "You're a genie! Use your magic and hurry!" frantically yelled as the red spirit prepared to kill Jet. "I can only use my magic if you wish for it." Shahra explained. "All right, fine! I wish this guy wasn't going to kill me!" Jet yelled. Shahra snapped her fingers and instead of breathing fire, the red spirit spit out water on Jet instead. "Not what I had in mind, but that works." Jet said.

Jet struggled for a bit, but he had managed to reach his wrist communicator and press a small button on it. The Wind Rider suddenly activates itself and floats towards Jet and the spirits at breakneck speed. The Wind Rider passes through the spirits that held Jet down and destroys them. Jet got back to his feet and held his fans high above his head. "Looks like its payback time." Jet said. Jet brought both his fans down on the spirit to destroy it.

"I don't know why people are complaining about. These guys are easy to beat." Jet said. "Oh. Why are you such an arrogant birdbrain?" Shahra asked. "Hey! You take that back!" Jet yelled at Shahra. "Back! Back, you hideous freaks! I said back!" an unknown voice came from down the road. To Jet, the voice seemed very familiar, but he didn't know where he heard it from. Jet looked down the street and saw two remaining spirits trying to attack an unknown person. "Come on, we got to save him." Jet said.

As the two spirits were about attack the unknown person until Jet came from out of nowhere and destroyed the spirits with his fans. "Whew. Thank you very much I thought I was done for." The unknown person said. Jet looked at the person he had just saved and saw that he was wearing a dusty cloak that covered his entire body and a white mask that covered his face. Jet tried to think. Who did he know that wore a disguise and spoke in that voice? Then it hit him.

"Mach? Is that you?" Jet asked. "Who is Mach. My name is Ali Baba." Ali Baba said. "Come on, Mach. I know it's you." Jet said to the Mach counterpart. "I'm very sorry. He seems to have you mistaken for someone else." Shahra apologized for Jet. "Don't worry about it. I get that a lot from people. I do owe you for saving my life. Is there anyway of repaying you." Ali Baba offered. "Maybe you know where King Shahryar is? Or where the world rings are?" Jet asked

"I don't know anything about King Shahryar, but I have heard rumors about a mysterious yellow ring being seen somewhere out in the desert." Ali Baba said. "Where in the desert, exactly?" Jet asked. "It is uncertain, but they say it is guarded by a vicious monster of the desert. If you can find the monster, you will find the ring." Ali Baba said. "Thank you for your help. We hope to see you again soon." Shahra said. "Later, Ally Baby." Jet said before he rode away on the Wind Rider away. "It's Ali Baba!" Ali Baba yelled to Jet. "Ugh, idiot." Ali Baba said silently.

"So, any ideas on how we are going to defeat this monster?" Jet asked. "I think we should first figure out what this monster is before we come up with any ideas." Shahra said. "I guess you have a point. Look out monster, here we come." Jet said as he started to explore the outskirts of the city. Over one hour has passed since Jet and Shahra started looking for the monster, but had absolutely no luck in finding it.

"Oh, come on. Where is it?" Jet whined. "Maybe you could take the shortcut." Shahra said. "Shortcut? Where is it?" Jet asked. Shahra pointed to herself, but Jet didn't get the idea. "Are we playing charades?" Jet asked. Shahra slapped herself in the head and pointed to herself again. "Ok, first word. Sounds like..." Jet said and Shahra had enough. "Wish yourself there, you idiot!" Shahra yelled at Jet. "Why did you just say so? All right, I wish I was at the location of the monster." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. Jet and Shahra disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

In a flash of light, Jet and Shahra appeared in the middle of the desert. "So, where's the monster?" Jet asked. Suddenly, a large hole formed in the ground and a large scorpion with six eyes climbed out. "Whoa! I take it that's not something you see every day, huh?" Jet said. "That must be a monster summoned forth by the Babylon Guardian." Shahra said. "Shahra! Can't you do something about it with your magic?" Jet asked. "I'm sorry, Jet. My magic is no match for that of the Babylon Guardian." Shahra told him. "OK then! Guess I'll just have to deal with him the old-fashioned way! And hey, don't look so glum Shahra! I'll have you smiling by the end of this. And that's not me ordering you as your master. That's a promise from me to you." Jet said before he ran at the scorpion. "Thank you, Jet." Shahra silently said

The sand scorpion jumped out of the hole and started attacking Jet with its multiple tails. Jet dodged at the last second to avoid the tail attacks. Jet attacked the head of the sand scorpion with his fan, but found it to be useless. The sand scorpion knocked the fans in one direction while knocking Jet the other way with its tail. Jet was now laying on the ground with the sand scorpion's tail hanging over his head. "Jet!" Shahra yelled. The sand scorpion brought down its tail on jet, but before it could hit, the tail stopped only a few inches from Jet's beak.

"What the?" Jet asked. Jet turned to Shahra to ask what was happening, but then noticed that she was frozen too. Jet looked down at the ring on his finger and notice that it was glowing brightly. "This must be the soul gauge that Shahra told me about." Jet said. Jet jumped back to his feet and ran across the sand to pick up his fans. "If attacking it directly won't work, then let's try something else." Jet said. Jet then jumped into the air and threw the metal part of the fan into the sand scorpion's center eye.

When everything returned to normal, the sand scorpion let out a loud roar of pain. Shahra looked surprised that Jet was standing in front of her and that the scorpion was in pain. "How did you do that?" Shahra asked. Jet smirk at Shahra and said "My secret." The scorpion was angry now. The scorpion somehow threw its head at Jet and Jet made no move to avoid it. Jet jumped up and used the metal part of his fan again the stabbed the scorpion through its head, killing it.

"That was easy." Jet said arrogantly. Just then, the scorpions body disappeared and was replaced by a large yellow ring. "Hey, is that...?" Jet asked. "This must be one of the seven World Rings the Babylon Guardian spoke of!" Shahra said. Shahra tried to pick up the ring, but her hand passed through it. "I-I can't pick it up?" Shahra questioned. "Let me try." Jet said. Jet picked up the yellow ring and suddenly, images of Extreme gear races with Sonic and large piles of gold entered his mind, filling him with great joy. "Whoa! That was awesome!" Jet exclaimed.

"When darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights, the legendary wind hawk from another world shall come." Shahra recited an old prophecy. "Me? Legendary? I'm starting to like this place even more." Jet said. "When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." That's what is written in the newest chapter of the Arabian Nights." Shahra continued.

"Hold on! You never said anything about me being a sacrifice!" Jet exclaimed. "I cannot say for sure if that part is true. But I do believe that these World Rings hold the key to some kind of mystery. And I think that we need to collect them to get to the bottom of this mystery." Shahra said. "Well, since I still have this arrow in me, we're in trouble either way." Jet said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that all of this is happening to..." Shahra trailed off. "Hey, don't worry about it. In case you didn't know, I'm the fastest thing alive. We'll find those rings, no problem." Jet said, causing Shahra to believe him. Jet and Shahra were then transported out of the Sand Oasis chapter and into the next one.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Jet's Jurassic Journey

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Four: Jet's Jurassic Journey

Jet and Shahra fell from the sky and landed in a huge jungle with many rapid rivers rushing through it. "Where are we now, Shahra?" Jet asked. "My guess is that we are in the Dinosaur Jungle chapter of the Arabians Nights." Shahra said. "Great. Now I have to deal with dinosaurs. Man, when I got up this morning, all I wanted to do is ride my Extreme Gear and steal stuff." Jet said. "What?! Steal?! Why on earth would you do that?!" Shahra questioned. "Hey, I'm a thief. Stealing is what thieves do." Jet said plainly. "But the legendary wind hawk is supposed to be a person of pure heart. Not a thief." Shahra explained. "Then it looks like you got the wrong guy." Jet said plainly. "I don't get how." Shahra said confused.

"Hey! Up here!" King Shahryar's voice came from the sky. Jet and Shahra looked up and saw the same pterodactyl carrying King Shahryar's over their heads. "Jet, look! It's King Shahryar!" Shahra exclaimed. "I can see that. But what is he doing here?" Jet asked. "I think it would be a good idea if you would stop talking and help me!" Shahryar yelled down to them. "We're coming, your highness!" Shahra yelled back. "We are?" Jet asked. Shahra slapped Jet over the head as the pterodactyl carried King Shahryar off into the deeper part of the jungle.

"We have to hurry, Jet." Shahra said. "All right, I'll save him. But I better get a reward for doing this." Jet said. "Does everything have to be about you?!" Shahra yelled at the hawk. "If you want my help, then yes!" Jet yelled back. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently beneath Jet's feet. "What is that?!" Jet yelled. "I think it's coming from over there!" Shahra yelled back as she pointed towards some bushes. Suddenly, a large herd of triceratops was stampeding towards Jet's direction. Jet saw the stampeding herd and did the only thing he could in a situation like this: run like hell.

"What are those things!?" Jet asked. "They're triceratops." Shahra answered. "Wh-what did I do?" Jet asked. "I don't know! Just run!" Shahra yelled. "Don't need to tell me twice!" Jet shouted. Jet was running for his life as the triceratopses were gaining on him. "Watch out, Jet! They're trying to hit you with their horns!" Shahra warned. Just as Shahra warned, one of the triceratops charged out in front of the rest and aimed its horns at Jet. Lucky for Jet, he jumped to the side to prevent the horn striking him in the butt.

"These guys just don't give up!" Jet shouted. "If we can just get across the bridge up ahead, we should be fine." Shahra said. "I hope you're right." Jet said. Just as Shahra said, a small wooden bridge was coming up ahead. "There it is. We're home free!" Jet shouts in happiness. But just as Jet was about to cross the bridge, a large log dropped from the waterfall behind it and destroyed the bridge. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jet shouted as he fell down towards the river.

Jet was getting closer to the bottom and towards his imminent death until and idea popped in his head. "Shahra! I wish I had the Wind Rider!" Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said as she snapped her fingers. The Wind Rider appeared in Jet's hand and Jet placed it underneath his feet. And just in time too. Jet landed in the rapid river below him and floated down it on the Wind Rider. Riding the rapid was no problem for Jet, because the rapids were similar to the turbulence he and Sonic rode back at Babylon Garden.

Things were starting to become much more difficult as large rocks started to pop up out of the river. "The Babylon Guardian just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Jet said. Jet swerved passed the many rocks like it was no big deal. Then suddenly, a large wall of rocks formed to block off the entire river. Jet merely smirked as he pulled out his signature fan. Jet waved his fans downward to create a small gust of wind that lifted him upwards and over the rocks.

After Jet jumped over the rocks, he landed in a safe opening and put away the Wind Rider. "I guess that was a little challenging." Jet said. "Oh, Jet. I was so worried that you would be hurt." Shahra said with concern. "Hey, don't worry about it. besides, if I am ever in trouble, I can always count on you to help me out." Jet said. "Thank you, Jet." Shahra said. "Now come on. We have to find King What's-his-name..." Jet was cut of by Shahra. "Shahryar." "And rescue him. Let's go." Jet said as he ran off into the jungle.

Jet ran across a row of logs before running into a long thin vine that wrapped itself around a large tree. "So how am I supposed to get past this?" Jet asked. "My guess is that you have to run across it." Shahra said. "You're kidding, right?! If I had to choose between the triceratops and this vine, which do you think I would choose?" Jet asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake again and Jet and Shahra looked back to find the triceratops stampeding towards them. "Vine!" Jet and Shahra shouted at the same time.

Jet jumped on the vine and raced around the tree, doing his best not to slip off and fall to his death. The vine soon changed into an array of loops. "Whoa! I'm getting dizzy!" Shahra said. "Just try to hold down your lunch." Jet said to Shahra. Jet jumped off the vine and made a sharp turn to the left and jumped on another vine. The vine twisted around a fallen log, but Jet somehow managed to keep on it, even if he was running upside down. Unfortunately, Jet didn't realize that the log led him off a cliff and caused him to jump off. "AAH!!!" Jet yelled

Lucky for Jet, a brachiosaurus came from out of nowhere and Jet landed on its head and slid down its back. "Yabba-dabba-doo!" Jet yelled. Jet jumped off the brachiosaurus tail and landed on a small island with big flowers. "Wow, I didn't know flowers could get this big." Jet said. "They don't." Shahra told him. Suddenly, the flowerss came to life and swatted at Jet with their leaves. Jet jumped backwards to avoid them as the flowers attacks came closer. "Attacking flowers. Man, this place just gets weirder and weirder." Jet said. Jet pulled out his fans and swatted at the stems of the flowers to snap them in half.

"No problem." Jet said. Jet then pulled out the Wind Rider again and glided across the water to reach the main land. "I have faced triceratops, rapid rivers and evil flowers. There is nothing that can bring me down." Jet said confidently. Suddenly, something large crashed down behind them. "Don't tell me. There is a large creature right behind us." Jet said. Shahra looked behind at the large creature and said "Yes, there is." "You see, when I ask you not tot tell me, I expect you not to tell me!" Jet shouted. Jet looked back and found a tyrannosaurus roaring in his face. Jet screamed for a minute before running for his life.

Jet ran in circles of the small area with the tyrannosaurus not far behind. "Why can't I shake this guy?" Jet asked. "Maybe it's because you're running circles. How about trying to go through that tunnel." Shahra said as she pointed to a small tunnel the tyrannosaurus could not possibly follow through. "Good idea." Jet said. Jet ran into the tunnel with the tyrannosaurus following. Jets passed the tunnel and as the tyrannosaurus tried eating him; his mouth got stuck in the tunnel.

"Hahahaha. Serves you right." Jet laughed. "Well it's about time." King Shahryar's voice came from the sky. Just above them was King Shahryar, in the claws of the pterodactyl. "Jet, we have to do something!" Shahra shouted. Jet looked around for something he could use and picked up a rock from the ground. "I hope this works." Jet said silently. Jet threw the rock at the pterodactyl and was lucky enough to hit it in the head and force it to drop the king. Unfortunately, Jet forgot that he was 30 feet in the air. "Oh no!" Shahra yelled in fear for the King. Thinking fast, Jet pulled out the Wind Rider and threw it far ahead of him to cushion the kings landing and save his life.

Shahra sighed in relief as the king was now safe. King Shahryar got back to his feet and walked over to Jet, handing him the Wind Rider. "I thank you for the rescue." King Shahryar said. "It was no problem, really. I accept gold coins or rare jewels." Jet said, hoping for a reward. "Jet, how can you even think of taking a reward from the king?!" Shahra yelled. "Do not worry yourself Shahra." King Shahryar said. "You know my name?" Shahra asked in surprise. "Of course. I created the Arabian Nights, so I know all of its characters." King Shahryar said.

"And I know who you are, Jet." King Shahryar said in a serious tone. "You...do?" Jet asked, sweating heavily because he was worried that the king might know that he was a thief. "Yes. You are the legendary wind hawk." King Shahryar said. Jet sighed in relief, knowing he wasn't in any trouble with the king. "I know about your journey, Jet. And as such, I offer this as reward." King Shahryar said as he held up a large green ring. "Jet, that's one of the world rings." Shahra said. Jet took the ring from King Shahryar and when he touched it, images of losing back in an Extreme Gear race and the Babylon Guardian entered his mind, filling him with hatred.

"Beware of the rings power, Jet. If you are not careful, then the rings power will consume you." King Shahryar warned. "I'll keep that in mind." Jet said as he put the green ring with the other one he collected. "Your Highness, I do have a question. Where did that spirit go?" Shahra asked. "Just as feared, he's gone ahead to that castle and it seems more minions are being assembled." King Shahryar said. "Castle?" Jet asked. King Shahryar then pointed to a large fortress over the horizon. "There's a giant fortress just ahead. It's a relic from an ancient kingdom. it is there you will find them." King Shahryar. "Then there's no time to waste. Let's go, Shahra." Jet said as he and Shahra ran off. "Good luck, Jet." King Shahryar said silently.

* * *

**please, read and review**


	5. Evil Foundry

JET AND THE SECRET RINGS 

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Five: Evil Foundry

Jet and Shahra arrived inside the strange fortress the King Shahryar had told them about. "Is this supposed to be some kind of castle?" Shahra asked. "If it is, it's no ordinary castle." Jet said. "Where do you think we should start first?" Shahra asked. Just as Shahra asked this question, Jet suddenly fell through the floor and landed at the bottom with a loud thud. "I think I have a good idea where!" Jet shouted up to Shahra. Shahra floated down to Jet, who was rubbing his sore backside as he got up.

"You really stuck that landing, Jet." Shahra said, laughing. "Shut up. At least I _can_ land, you air headed genie." Jet retorted. Feeling insulted, Shahra slaps Jet over the head. "Will you stop doing that?!" Jet yelled. All of a sudden, a large stone monster jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Jet and Shahra. "Hey. Who's the big guy?" Jet asked. "I don't know. I've never seen a spirit get that big." Shahra answered. The stone spirit bashed it hands together and held them up threateningly to Jet and Shahra. "What do we do?" Shahra asked. "Only thing we can do: run!" Jet yelled as he ran like hell.

Jet ran away as the large stone spirit chased after him at a surprisingly fast pace. Jet jumped over a few fallen pillars while the stone spirit just walked over them. Jet then ran up a flight of stair and found that the pathway was blocked by debris. "Now what do we do?" Jet asked. "Over there. That might be our only way of escaping." Shahra said as she pointed to a few away ledge. Jet was about to tell her that there was no way he was going to jump to the ledge all the way there, but then remembered that the stone spirit was chasing them and had no other choice. Jet jumped towards the ledge, but could only reach halfway. Thinking quickly, Jet pulled out his fans and created a large gust of wind below him to get him over on to the ledge.

Jet landed on the ledge and looked back at the stone spirit, who was stomping its feet like it was having a fit. "Hahahaha. What a big baby." Jet laughed. "Uh...Jet." Shahra said, tapping Jet's shoulder. "Not now, Shahra. I'm having fun here." Jet said as he continued to laugh at the whining stone spirit. "But, Jet. It's really important." Shahra said as she tapped Jet's shoulder vigorously. "What is it?" Jet asked as he turned around. When Jet turned around, he was faced with many green spirits. "Why didn't you tell me about them sooner?!" Jet yelled at Shahra. Shahra just slapped her head at Jet's idiocy.

The green spirits jumped on Jet, but Jet used his fans to blow them away. The more spirits came from out of nowhere to replace the one that were just blown away. Jet used his fans again to blow the new group away as well. After a few seconds, all the spirits that were blown away just came back. "It's no use, Jet. Your fans just don't work against them." Shahra said. Jet was backing away as the spirits came closer until he tripped over a fallen pot. Jet saw a fire sign on the pot and came up with an idea. "Well, if my fans don't work, then how about this." Jet said as he kicked the pot into air. Jet then did a flip in the air and kicked the pot towards the spirits. When the pot hit the spirits, it exploded, destroying the spirits.

"As if those freaks could stand a chance against me, the legendary wind hawk." Jet bragged. Unfortunately, Jet's carelessness caused him to tip over one of the explosive pots and created a large hole beneath Jet's feet. "AAH!" Jet screamed as he fell before he landed on the ground with a loud thud. "I'm ok. The metal broke my fall." Jet shouted to Shahra. Shahra floated down to Jet and into a burning hot factory below the castle. "Oh. The air is so hot here." Shahra said, burning up from the intense heat. "Let's just hope you don't evaporate." Jet said jokingly.

Jet and Shahra could here laughter coming from behind the door on the other side of the room. Jet could instantly recognize who the one laughing was. "That's the Babylon Guardian! Come on we have to hurry!" Jet shouted as he broke into a run. But Shahra pulled him back. "What are you doing?!" Jet shouted. "Look." Shahra said as she pointed forward. Jet looked forward and saw a large steel press at the exact same spot he was standing. "Oh, thanks." Jet thanked Shahra. "We have to be careful when crossing this factory." Shahra said. "You don't need to tell me twice." Jet said.

Jet waited until the press lifted itself before he ran past it. Jet kept running as more presses came down to crush him. "I am never read another book for as long as I live!" Jet yelled. "Since when do you read books?" Shahra asked. "I do read books! Where does that sound familiar?" Jet asked himself. As the last press came down on Jet, Jet dived and made it into the clear. Unfortunately, the rest of the way was a pool of lava. "Now how do we get there?" Shahra asked. Just as everything seemed hopeless, Jet suddenly remembers that Shahra was a genie.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Why did we have to go across those deadly traps, when I could have just wished us into that room?" Jet asked. "You never asked before." Shahra said plainly. Jet slapped his head before wishing "I wish we were in the room with the Babylon Guardian." "Your wish is my command." Shahra said as she snapped her fingers and both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Jet and Shahra appear in a room with a large pool of lava in the center and the Babylon Guardian floating above it. "What is he doing?" Jet asked Shahra. "He's calling more spirits." Shahra replied. "Ifalas zaras I e zaraq, Ifalas zaras I e zaraq. Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, ye condemned by Iblis! Iz Afrit!" the Babylon Guardian chanted. The suddenly, a large metallic monster shot out from the lava pool and gave out a thunderous roar. "What is that?!" Jet asked frantically. "It's a djinn that controls fire... It's called an Ifrit!" Shahra answered.

The Babylon Guardian turned to Jet and Shahra and began to laugh at them. "I have already carved up half of the pages that make up this world." The Babylon Guardian said. "Then why do you need to call forth a creature like that?" Shahra asked. "I've decided to let the Ifrit burn whatever pages remain in the book. You, Jet the Hawk. Have you gathered all of the seven rings yet?" the Babylon Guardian asked. "No! And even if I did, I would never give them to someone like you!" Jet yelled. "Well that's too bad because it looks like you don't have much time left." The Babylon Guardian said.

Just as the Babylon Guardian said, the flame on Jet's chest grew smaller. "Dang!" Jet exclaimed. "With only half of the flame left, only half of your life force remains." The Babylon Guardian said as he vanished through the floor. "Wait!!" Jet called out. The Ifrit then jumps in front of Jet to block his way. "Hey, you! Get out of our way!" Jet yelled. Jet used his fans to bash the Ifrit, but found them to be completely useless. "What the... That didn't work?" Jet asked. "It's no use, Jet! Your life is tied to the flame! You cannot fight fire with fire!" Shahra explained. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Jet yells

The Ifrit tries to grab Jet, but suddenly, Jet's ring begins to glow brightly. "TIME BREAK!" Jet yells. Suddenly all of time stops just as the Ifrit was about to grab Jet. Jet grabs the frozen Shahra and runs away. "Sorry, but we've got to run! Don't worry; I'm sure we'll get the chance to play again real soon!" Jet shouted before he left the castle.

* * *

Jet and Shahra had arrived in King Shahryar's palace and were explaining what had happened at the castle, with Jet leaving out all the embarrassing parts. "...then we escaped back here." Jet finished explaining his story. "I am sorry, but I can not help you with your problem." King Shahryar said. "Please, your highness. There most be some way you can help." Shahra said. "I can't...but maybe Sinbad can." King Shahryar said. "Who's Sinbad?" Jet asked. "Sinbad is a great adventurer and a good friend of mine, but unfortunatly, I do not know where he is." King Shahryar. "Isn't there anyone who does?" Shahra asked. "There is one person who might...Ali Baba!" Kin Shahryar shouted.

"You called your highness." Ali Baba said as he appeared out of nowhere. Ali Baba's sudden appearance scared Jet out of his wits and made him jump up into Shahra's arms. "Don't do that!" Jet shouted at Ali Baba. "Ali Baba, do you know where Sinbad is?" King Shahryar asked. "Well, according to rumor, he was fighting some pirates when he was taken away by the Rukh." Ali Baba said. "The Rukh?" Jet asked as he jumped out of Shahra's arms. "It's a giant bird. Well, not exactly a bird. It's more like a living fossil." Ali Baba said. "So, where is this...bird thing?" Jet asked. "Last I heard, I resided with in the Levitated Ruins." Ali Baba said.

"Then that's where we'll go. Ready, Shahra?" Jet asked. "Yes, master." Shahra said. "I wish we were in the Levitated Ruins." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. With a snap of her fingers, Jet and Shahra vanished in a flash of light. "Maybe I should have told them that Sinbad has a tendency to kill people he doesn't trust." King Shahryar said to Ali Baba. "I'm sure they'll figure it out for themselves, your highness." Ali Baba said.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	6. Flying High

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Six: Flying High

Jet and Shahra fell from the sky and landed on the ground. Only they weren't on the ground, they were over three hundred feet high in the air. It turned out that the Levitated Ruins was actually a bunch ruins riding on a series of flying fortresses. Jet was doing his best to stay on his feet because the wind was blowing so violently. "The wind speed here is incredible." Shahra said. "You're telling me. Are you sure that Sinbad guy is here?" Jet asked. "That is what Ali Baba said. And he has never been wrong before." Shahra said. "Then it looks like we don't have a choice. Let's go, Shahra!" Jet exclaim as he ran off.

Since he was running against the wind itself, Jet decided to move his goggles over his eyes to allow him to see. After placing his goggles over his eyes, Jet saw a few pieces of the ruins flying in his way. Jet quickly ducked to the ground to avoid the ruins, but quickly forgot about the wind and was blown of the fortress. "Ahh! Shahra!" Jet yelled. Shahra floated next to Jet and asked "What can I do for you, master?" "I wish I was back on the Levitated Ruins and fast!" Jet yelled. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. With a snap of her fingers, Jet disappeared and reappeared back on the Levitated Ruins.

"Shahra, I have another wish for you." Jet said. "What is it that you desire, master?" Shahra asked. "I wish I could move against the wind with no problem." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. And with a snap of the fingers, Jet was no longer forced back by wind. "Now that's more like it." Jet said. "Jet we must hurry. If we don't find Sinbad soon, then might lose our chance of getting the information of defeating the Ifrit." Shahra said. "So what are we waiting for? Come on." Jet said as he ran off.

When Jet ran off, more ruins were blowing his way. Instead of ducking like last time, Jet pulled out his fans and created a strong gust of wind that blew him high into the air to avoid the ruins. When Jet landed, two green spirits charged at him. "These guys never learn, do they?" Jet said. The first one leaped at Jet, but Jet just jumped on top of it and stomped it into the ground. The second spirit jumped Jet from behind, but Jet swiftly turned around with his fans and swatted the spirit off the fortress. "I know he's going to be feeling that one in the morning." Jet said, laughing.

When Jet reached to the top of the hill, he looked down and saw a large number of green spirits just waiting for him at the bottom. "What will we do now, Jet?" Shahra asked. Jet looked around for anyway of getting past the spirits below, but all he find was a thin rail that went over them. That gave Jet an idea. "Shahra, I have a wish for you." Jet said. "What is your wish, master?" Shahra asked. "I wish I had the Wind Rider." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. With a snap of her fingers, Shahra made the Wind Rider appear in Jet's hands. "All right, let's get this party started." Jet said.

Jet jumped on the Wind Rider and jumped into the air. The Wind Rider landed on the rail and allowed Jet to grind along it. The grind along the rail reminded Jet of the time he grinded the rails back in Metal City. "Later, losers." Jet shouted down to the green spirits. "Jet, watch out!" Shahra shouted. Jet looked forward and saw that he was head off the ledge of the fortress. Since Jet was going too fast, he could stop and fell off. AHH!" Jet screamed for his life

Lucky for Jet, another fortress was flying underneath him and was able to land safely. "Now that's what I call lucky." Jet said. Just as Jet landed, more pieces of ruins were blowing directly at him. Jet jumped off the Wind Rider to avoid the ruins, but unfortunately, the Wind Rider was dragged along with the ruins and fell off the fortress with the ruins. "Wave is not going to be too happy about that." Jet said. "You know, I keep hearing you talk about this 'Wave' person. Tell me, does she happen to be anyone special to you?" Shahra asked. Jet feathers glowed red for a moment before Jet says "Never mind. Come on, let's go." Jet ran away and Shahra called out. "Jet! You didn't answer my question." As she chased after Jet

Jet found a several amount spirits guarding a castle from the outside. "That must be where they are holding Sinbad." Shahra said quietly to Jet. "Man, this Sinbad guy must be real special." Jet said. "Of course. He is one of the world's greatest heroes." Shahra said. Just then, the spirits that were guarding the front gate left their post to check on the others. "Now is our chance. Let's go." Jet said quietly. Jet and Shahra made their way into the castle, but the gate suddenly closed behind them.

"Ok, that's not good." Jet said. Jet looked around the small room and found three gargoyle statues standing on each side of the walls. Jet took a closer look at the center one to inspect it. Jet looked back at Shahra and asks "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Unknown to Jet, the statue behind him came to life and reached out to Jet. "Jet! Behind you!" Shahra yelled. Jet looked back and jumped away in time to avoid the gargoyles claws. "Ok. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that." Jet said.

The gargoyle swiped its claws downwards towards Jet, but Jet used the metal part of his fans to block the attack. The gargoyle was surprisingly fast and strong and forced Jet to his knees. Jet and the gargoyle were caught in a stalemate until the gargoyle opened its mouth and shined a light at Jet's right arm. To Jet's surprise, the light turned Jet's right arm to stone. Jet pushed the gargoyle away and looked at his stone arm. "What's going on?" Jet asked. "I don't know. I've never encountered a spirit that could do that." Shahra replied. But while Jet and Shahra were talking, the gargoyle shined its light and turned Jet's left leg to stone.

"Great! Could this get any worse?!" Jet yelled. Then, the gargoyle suddenly disappeared into thin air. "I really, _really_ need to learn how to keep my beak shut!" Jet exclaimed. Jet felt a pair of claws strike him in the back and force him to his knees. Jet then felt himself being hit in the beak and fell to his back. "All right! Now I'm mad!" Jet yelled in anger. Jet then pulled out both his fans with his one hand and held up them threateningly. "Uh...Jet? What are you doing?" Shahra asked, scared at what jet might do. Jet then swung his fans at a rapid pace, creating a mini-tornado inside the castle.

The tornado that Jet created broke through the roof of the castle. Jet landed on the roof while the gargoyle flew up above him. "Now what do I do?" Jet asked. "Use the metal of you fan as a spear and send it through the gargoyles mouth." A voice came out of nowhere. "Why didn't I think of that?" Jet asked himself. The gargoyle landed in front of Jet and opened it mouth to shine it light on him. Jet took the opportunity to use the metal part of his fan to stab the gargoyle in the mouth. The gargoyle yelled in pain before exploding to pieces. When the gargoyle exploded, Jet's stone limb turned back to normal. "That's better." Jet said. Shahra floated up to Jet and asked "That was amazing. How did you come up with such an idea?" "I owe it all to that voice in the sky." Jet said as he pointed to the sky. "Actually, that would be me." A voice came from behind.

Jet and Shahra looked back and saw someone locked inside a cage. As Jet and Shahra walked closer to the person, Jet instantly recognized him. "Shadow?" Jet asked. Inside the cage was Shadow, only he wore a white vest and blue sash around his waist. Shadow eyed Jet for a moment before telling Jet "Come here for a moment." "Ok." Jet said. But as Jet move closer to the cage, Shadow suddenly grabbed Jet by his throat. Jet looked to Shahra and tried to speak to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "What did he say?" Shahra asked. "I think he said "I wish I was out of his grip" Shadow said to her.

With a snap of her fingers, Jet vanished out of Shadow's grip and into Shahra's arms. "Welcome back." Shahra said. "What was that for?!" Jet snapped at Shadow. "I don't trust you." Shadow explained. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Jet asked as he jumped out of Shahra's arms. "I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas! Adventurer of Adventurers. Who the heck are you?" Sinbad asked. "Oh, Sinbad! It truly is you, the great adventurer? Would you be willing to give us some of your worldly wisdom?" Shahra asked.

"There is kind of a problem with that, miss..." Sinbad trailed off. "Shahra." Shahra answered for Sinbad. "Listen, I hate to break it to you, but I'm kind of stuck here. YOU'RE the ones who should be helping me." Sinbad said. "I feel a strong magical force here. It must be the work of the Babylon Guardian. Which means if we can break the spell, we can undo this lock!" Shahra explained. "Come on, Shahra, let's just leave him there." Jet said. "Hey, listen, birdbrain! Life's a game of give and take, see? You help me get out of here... and in return, I'll help you out later. Not a bad deal, huh?" Shadow offered. "Whatever. Let's go, Shahra." Jet said as he and Shahra ran off.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	7. The Truth of the Arabian Nights

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Seven: The Truth of the Arabian Nights

Sinbad was sitting in his cage, waiting for Jet and Shahra to come back and bust him free. But Sinbad's patients was wearing thin as over an hour has passed since they left to find a way to break the seal. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. I should have known those two would stand a chance against the spirits in this place." Sinbad said. "Hey, give me a little credit, will ya?" Jet said. Sinbad looked out of his cage and saw Jet and Shahra standing with smirks on their faces. "I wish Sinbad was out of that cage." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. With a snap of Shahra's fingers, the cage that held Sinbad prisoner now opened up.

"Thank you for saving me." Sinbad said as he walked out of the cage. "It was no problem for me, the legendary wind hawk." Jet boasted with his fist raised to add effect. Shahra slapped her head at how ridiculous Jet was being. "The legendary wind hawk?" Sinbad questioned. Sinbad then pulled out a small scroll and opened it to show a picture of a person that looked like Jet, only in Arabian clothing. "He's telling the truth. He really is the legendary wind hawk. Who would have thought it?" Sinbad thought as he looked between Jet and the scroll. "What?" Jet asked as he noticed that Sinbad was looking between him and the scroll.

Sinbad put away the scroll and said "It would seem that your words are true. You are the legendary wind hawk." "Of course I am. No else could be this good looking " Jet continued to boast. "And seeing as you are the legendary wind hawk, I believe that this rightfully belongs to you." Sinbad said as he reached for an object behind his back. Sinbad then pulled out a large, light-blue ring and showed it to Jet and Shahra. "Jet, that's one of the seven world rings." Shahra said. "Yes, and it now belongs to you." Sinbad said as he threw the ring to Jet. The second Jet touched the ring; Jet's mind was filled unknown prayers and hopes. "Whoa. What was that about?" Jet asked. "That is the power of the seven world rings." Sinbad said.

"What do you mean?" Shahra asked. "The seven world rings hold the power to control the Arabian Nights and allow the user to reach the real world. But i am sure you already knew that." Sinbad said. Jet and Shahra nod their heads yes to answer Sinbad. "But what you probably didn't know is that the world ring each holds the power of seperate emotions with in them." Sinbad continued. "What do you mean?" Shahra asked. "Each world ring holds one emotion with in each of them. Light-blue for prayers, purple for sadness, red for rage, green for hatred, yellow for joy, blue for pleasure, and white for wishes." Sinbad explained. "So that's the reason why I feel these strong emotions everytime I touch one of these rings." Jet said. "Exactly" Sinbad said.

"During my travels, I have also discovered something very interesting about the Arabian Nights." Sinbad said. "What is it?" Shahra asked. "Jet, do those the seven world rings remind you of anything back in your world?" Sinbad asked. Jet looked at the three rings he had gathered and inspected them closely and began to think. There were exactly seven of them, each one a different color, and they held the power to control the world. That's when realization hit him. "They are just like the seven chaos emeralds back in my world!" Jet exclaimed. "Chaos emeralds?" Shahra questioned. "I'm guessing those are the great items of power in your world." Sinbad said. Jet nodded his head yes, still in shock at the fact that the seven world rings were exactly like the seven chaos emeralds from his world.

"In my travels, I have discovered that the Arabian Nights is a world that is alternate to the real world." Sinbad said. "Wait, how do you know that?" Jet asked. "I wasn't sure at first, but then when we first met, you called me Shadow. That obviously means that this 'Shadow' guy is a person from your world that looks like me. Next is the world rings. While I was exploring the Dinosaur Jungle, I came across a tablet that described the seven world rings and the seven chaos emeralds are connected. You helped prove that theory." Sinbad explained. Jet beak was hanging wide open, realizing that this world and his might be connected to his.

"That would explain how the Erazor Djinn escaped 3000 years ago. It's because the rings and the emerald hold a bond." Shahra said. "That is right." Sinbad said. "Ok, can we stop now! If you didn't notice, I don't have a whole lot of time!" Jet snapped as he pointed to the small flame on his chest that was slowly dying out. "I thought we came here to find a way to defeat thst Ifrit thing." Jet said. "That's easy. Just splash some water on it." Sinbad said simply. "Ok, but where are we going to get enough water to cover a giant djinn?" Jet asked. "You see, the pirates who locked me up here took the Water Blue Ring I use to control storms." Sinbad said.

"First a fire djinns and now pirates, huh? The Arabian Nights really are worlds of endless adventures, aren't they?" Jet said. "But where is the ring now, Sinbad?" Shahra asked. "I don't know for sure, but I do know someone who does. Ali Baba!" Sinbad called out. "You called?" Ali Baba appeared out of nowhere. Ali Baba's sudden appearance scared the wits out of Jet again and made him jump into Shahra's arms. "We really have to stop meeting like this." Shahra said to Jet. "Don't do that!" Jet snapped at Ali Baba. "Ali Baba, do you know where the blue world ring is?" Sinbad asked. "Last I heard it was in Pirate Storm with Captian Bemoth." Ali Baba said. "Then let's go. I wish we were in Pirate Storm with the blue ring." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said as she snapped her finger and both of them vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Jet and Shahra jumped down from the sky and surveyed their surroundings. The whole area was filled with pirate ships, perfect or destroyed, and a storm was raging furiously. "What's with this storm?" Jet asked as he placed his goggles over his eyes to allow him to see. "They must have the ring that lets them control the power of storms!" Shahra said. "Then we better stop them quickly." Jet said as he tried to break into a run. " Jet, wait." Shahra said. "What is it, Shahra?" Jet asked. "Jet...here." Shahra said as she placed something in Jet's hands. Jet looked in his hands and found a red and gold lamp. "A lamp?" Jet questioned.

"If nothing else we do is able to stop the Babylon Guardian, this will be our final resort." Shahra said. "But how will this help?" Jet asked. "You will find out in time." Shahra said quietly. "Shahra, is there something you know about the Babylon Guardian that I need to know?" Jet asked. "We don't have time, Jet. We need to find the World Ring." Shahra said as she floated away. Jet began to wonder if he could trust Shahra anymore. Because Jet would ask her a question about the Babylon Guardian she always find a way to avoid it. But Jet just shrugged and chased after Shahra.

As Jet and Shahra walked across the deck of the ship they were on, a large mass of black oozing spirits came out of nowhere. "Do these guys even the mean of the words give up?" Jet said as he pulled out his fans. "If they are anything like you, then I seriously doubt it." Shahra said. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Jet said.

The first oozing spirit jumped at Jet, but jumped to the side and swatted it with his fan, reducing it to a puddle. "Aw man. I just cleaned these fans." Jet whined. Two more oozing spirits jumped at Jet, but Jet back flipped to avoid them and leaped forward to swat the spirit in the center. Jet leaped at one of the oozing spirits, but the spirit produced a field of electric energy around its body. Jet didn't realize this and was zapped by the electric energy when he swatted at the spirit. "That wasn't fun." Jet said. More of the oozing spirits produced electric fields and surrounded Jet. "This is not good." Jet said.

As the spirits came closer, Jet looked up to Shahra and asked "Any ideas?" "What about that tornado technique you used in the Levitation Ruins." Shahra suggested. "Hey, not a bad idea." Jet said as he held his fan high in the air. Jet waved his fans fiercely to create a mini-tornado and lift the spirits off the ground. When the spirits came down the all crashed onto the deck and were reduced to puddles. "I was hoping they would put up more of a fight." Jet asked. "It looks like your wish is about to come true." Shahra said. "Huh?" Jet asked.

Shahra pointed at the puddles of ooze and watch as they began to move on its own. All of the ooze puddles then jumped into the air and formed together on top of the ships mast. The new creature was a blue oozing monster with four yellow horns on its head and two arms that looked similar to crab claws. I other words, it looked like a blue crab with horns. "That must be Capitain Bemoth." Shahra said. " So it looks like the little guy wants to fight. All right, this should be fun." Jet said.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	8. Water and Fire

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eight: Water and Fire

Jet and Shahra watched from below as the newly formed Captain Bemoth gave out a gurgled roar. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Jet said sarcastically, mocking the crab captain. "Jet, I don't think it's a good idea to mock him." Shahra said with concern. "Why not? It's fun to do. You should try it sometime." Jet said. Captain Bemoth suddenly disappears in thin air and reappears in front of Jet. "That's why." Shahra said. Captain Bemoth slams his claw into Jet's face to knock him off of the ship.

The hit Captain Bemoth delivered sent Jet flying all the way back onto the main land and land on his head with a loud thud. "It's a good thing you have nothing in there." Shahra joked. Jet gets back to his feet and rubs his aching head while sending an angry glare at Shahra. "Hey, I am your master, remember. You're supposed to support me and grant me wishes." Jet said. "I forgot." Shahra said simply. Captain Bemoth then reappeared in front of Jet and Shahra again. "Just how am I supposed to beat this guy?" Jet asked. "I'm not sure, but if you pull out its horns then maybe you could defeat him." Shahra said. "Maybe?" Jet questions. "I told you, I'm not sure." Shahra said. "Then we'll just have to test it out." Jet said as he ran at Captain Bemoth.

Captain Bemoth begins by running away from Jet while opening up his mouth and created five white balls above his head. "What are those things?" Jet asked. His question was answered when one of the white balls flew out in front of him and exploded. "Cannonballs?! You got to be kidding me!" Jet exclaimed. The other four cannonballs fired at Jet while he moved out of the way to avoid them at the last second. When Jet got close enough, he jumped onto the crab captain's head and grabbed one of his horns. "Here goes nothing." Jet said. Jet pulled with all his might and eventually pulled it straight out his head. Captain Bemoth gave out a screech of pain before knocking Jet off and running away.

"Hey! It actually worked!" Jet exclaimed. "I don't think now would be a good time to celebrate, Jet. Look!" Shahra said as she pointed at Captain Bemoth. The crabby captain raised his claw and a small white cloud began to form in it. "What is that?" Jet asked. His question was answered again when Captain Bemoth threw the white cloud at Jet and nearly took Jet out if he hadn't dodged at the last second. "Great. More evil attacks." Jet complained before chasing after Captain Bemoth again.

Captain Bemoth sent another white cloud at Jet, but Jet moved to the right to avoid it. Captain Bemoth created another white could, but Jet jumped to the left to avoid that one. Once he was close enough, Jet jumped on Captain Bemoth's and grabbed the two side horns with both hands. "Looks like it's two for one." Jet said as he began to pull the horns off. He had the horns halfway out until Jet noticed a bright yellow light below his feet. "Huh?" Jet questioned. The yellow light then zaps Jet and lunges him off Captain Bemoth's head.

Jet landed on the ground and found that the two horns he was pulling were still in his hands. Jet looked back at Captain Bemoth, only to be bashed by him and sent flying fifteen feet away. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" Jet said. Jet then pulled out his fans and faced Captain Bemoth in a traditional stare down. With a single clash of the sea hitting against the rocks, Jet and Captain Bemoth ran at each other at full speed. They both jumped into the air and clashed before touching the ground on opposite sides. All was silent as everyone waited for the outcome. Jet then drops his fans and falls to his knees while holding his right arm, which had a large gash on it. Captain Bemoth turned around and charged at Jet until his final horn was cut off. With his final horn gone, Captain Bemoth dropped to the ground, dead.

Shahra quickly rushed to Jet's side and asked "Are you ok, Jet?" "I would be if you could heal my arm." Jet said. "Of course." Shahra said as she placed her hand over Jet's wound and healed it instantly. "Now that's much better. Thanks, Shahra." Jet said. "You're welcome." Shahra said. Captain Bemoth body then disappears and is replaced with a large blue ring. "Jet, look!" Shahra exclaimed as she pointed to the blue ring. Jet walks over and picks it up and when he does, images of Wave the Swallow entered in Jet's mind. "Whoa!" Jet exclaimed. "Now we have four world rings. Only three to go." Shahra said.

"This has to be the ring that Sinbad was telling us about before. Now, let's go back and defeat that, um... whatchamacallit." Jet said. "The Ifrit, the great spirit of fire." Shahra explained it to him again. "There's smoke coming from the castle! It looks like the Ifrit's power to burn the world away is getting stronger!" Ali Baba said as he appeared out of nowhere again. This, once again, scared Jet out of his wits and caused him to jump into Shahra's arms. "Now this is getting ridiculous." Shahra said. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't do that!" Jet snapped at Ali Baba. "There is no time. You must get to the castle and stop the Ifrit before it is too late." Ali Baba informed. "No problem. I wish we were at the castle with the Ifrit." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. And with a snap of her fingers, they both vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Jet and Shahra once again found themselves in the center of the castle with the Ifrit still the same place they left him. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Jet shouted. The Ifrit roared in Jet's face. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging, earlier. You're not still mad at me, are you? You really need to learn to be more patient, you know. Now, Ring of Water! Bring forth a mighty storm!" Jet called out as he raised the ring in the air. And storm cloud appeared above the Ifrit's head as it started to rain. The Ifrit roared in pain as steam was created from the extinguished flames. "Jet! Look! The Ifrit is getting weaker!" Shahra exclaimed. "Okay, now let's finish him off!" Jet shouted as he ran at the Ifrit. 

The Ifrit first attacked by bring his Fist down, but Jet was too fast for it and jumped to the right to avoid it. See the opportunity to attack, Jet pulled out his fans and attacked the Ifrit's hand. Unfortunately, Jet's attack was no good and the Ifrit flung him into the air. While in the air, Jet noticed a shining part of it head and came up with an idea. By maneuvering in the air, Jet landed on top of the Ifrit's head and held the metal of his fan towards it. "Let's see how you like this." Jet said as he stabbed the Ifrit's head. The Ifrit roared in pain and swatted Jet off its head.

Jet landed safety on the ground while watching the Ifrit swinging around in pain. "I think I found its weak spot." Jet said. The Ifrit was angry now and suddenly launched a blast of fire from its eye. Jet dodged at the last second before the blast could. "I really should have seen that one coming." Jet said. The Ifrit launched another shot of fire at Jet, but Jet was prepared this time. Jet grabbed a nearby explosive barrel and threw it at the fire shot. When the shot hit, the entire area was covered in a thick black smoke. Suddenly, Jet's fan came out of nowhere and the metal from it struck the Ifrit in the head. "This is just too easy!" Jet shouted. The Ifrit was through playing games now.

The Ifrit then fired a barrage of explosive barrels from its arms and forced the emerald bird to run for his life. Jet ran for dear life as the barrels came closer and closer. One of the barrels scattershot and exploded on one of the support beams and caused it to fall in front of the Ifrit. Jet saw this as an opportunity to get rid of the Ifrit. Jet surprised the Ifrit by running in the other direction and jumped on to the support beam. Jet then jumped off the beam and, with all his strength, stabbed the Ifrit's head with his fan to kill it. Defeated, the Ifrit sank into the lava as Jet and Shahra watched from the side. "You did it, Jet!" Shahra cheered. "Of course. What did you expect? I am the legendary wind hawk." Jet boasted.

Then out of nowhere, a small ball-like object pops out of the lava and right in front of Jet and Shahra. "What is this thing? Is something... about to hatch?" Jet asked. Shahra kneels down next to the object and says "I can hear something like a heartbeat." "Uh, Shahra... I think that might be some sort of time bomb!" Jet panicked. "It's beating faster!" Shahra said worryingly as she grabs the object and throws it to Jet. "What makes you think I want it?!" Jet yelled as he threw it back to Shahra. "You're the legendary wind hawk! You figure something out!" Shahra shouted as she threw it back to Jet. Jet was about to throw it back, but Shahra vanished back to her ring.

Jet looked around for a place to throw the beating object and only saw the lava pool. Thinking fast, Jet threw the object into the lava pool and ducked down to the ground. A large explosion is created from inside the lava pool and then something hard hit Jet in the head. "Ow!" Jet yelled as he rubbed his head. Jet looked at the object that hit him and saw a large red ring. "Is that what I think it is? Shahra asked, deciding to appear again. "Yep. Another one of the seven World Rings." Jet said. "I wonder if it was inside the Ifrit this whole time." Shahra wonders. As Jet grabbed the world ring, images of the Babylon Guardian appeared in his mind, filling him with much hate and rage.

"Whoa! I have never felt so much rage in my entire life. It's no wonder the Ifrit was so mad." Jet said. "That means we only have two more rings to go." Shahra said. "So then, what's next?" Jet asked as he put the red ring with the other four. "Let's go meet with King Solomon! King Solomon is the one who sealed away the evil spirits long ago. These strange occurrences must connect back to him somehow." Shahra suggested. "Then it's settled. I wish we were at King Solomon's place." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. With a snap of her fingers, Jet and Shahra disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	9. Talk with Death

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Nine: Talk with Death

Jet and Shahra fell from the sky and Jet landed face first in a pile of snow. "Ugh...Shahra? y-you never m-mentioned anything about s-s-snow." Jet said while shivering from the extreme cold. "I don't remember any snow being here." Shahra said, obviously not affected by the cold. "That's because this is not ordinary snow." A voice from next to Jet's feet. Jet and Shahra looked down and saw a skeleton head next to Jet's feet. "I think the cold is getting to me, because I thought I heard that skull talking." Jet said. "I did." The skull spoke. "Whoa!" Jet shouted as he jumped back in surprise.

"King... King Solomon?" Shahra questioned. "Indeed! I am the great and powerful King Solomon!" Solomon said. "If you say so." Jet said, not believing the skull. "Don't think I'm happy looking this way either! The Babylon Guardian did this to me! He resurrected the 40 Thieves as evil spirits and sent them to attack me here." Solomon said. "And that's how you ended up... like that?" Shahra asked. "Precisely, my dear. And that being the case, could I ask you a favor? Might I beseech you to track down the rest of my body? I'd also be grateful if you could do something about the 40 Thieves, as well." Solomon requested. "No problem. Where is it?" Jet asked as he grabbed Solomon's head. "It should be in the central camber of the Skeleton Dome." Solomon answered "All right, hang on." Jet said to Solomon. "To what?" Solomon retorted before Jet ran off.

After running through a narrow chasm, Jet, Shahra and Solomon found themselves in a field filled with giant dinosaur bones. "I thought we left these guys back in Dinosaur Jungle. Doesn't look like they're doing too well." Jet said as he walked up close to a t-rex skull. "Where is the entrance to the Skeleton Dome?" Shahra asked. "It should be right behind the dinosaur's ribs." Solomon answered. Jet walked over to the ribs and found a secret cave that was hidden behind it. "Hey! I found it!" Jet shouted to Shahra. Just then, ten living skeletons popped out of the ground and held large swords to Jet. "I'm guessing these are the 40 thieves." Jet said. "These are only a quarter of the 40 thieves." Solomon said. "It doesn't make any difference to me." Jet said as he threw Solomon's head to Shahra and charged at the skeletons.

The first skeleton lunged at Jet with its sword, but Jet jumped on to the sword and kicked the head off of the skeleton. Two more charged at Jet and swung their swords down on him. Using the metal of his fans, Jet rebounded their attacks and gave a clean swipe to their ribs to demolish them. Three more came at Jet, but Jet waved his fans to create a large gust off wind to blow them away and crash into the remaining four skeletons and destroy them. "Very impressive, young one." Solomon said. "Eh, it was no problem." Jet said as he walked into the cave with Shahra and Solomon following close behind.

The traveling trio then found themselves faced with a narrow path that led over a very deep canyon. "Well, get moving." Solomon said to Jet. "Uh-uh, no way. I am not crossing that thing and there is nothing you can do to make me." Jet said. Just then, ten more skeletons pop out of the ground behind Jet and held their swords to him. "What are we standing around for? Let's move!" Jet said as he quickly changed his mind and ran across the narrow path with the skeletons following behind. Jet noticed that as he walked across the path, the path slowly came loose and an idea came to him.

Once he made it across, Jet turned around, held up his hand and yelled "Stop!" The skeletons all stop on Jet's command, wondering what he was up to. Jet then pointed to the skeleton's feet and all of them looked down. They saw that the path was breaking apart under their feet and was about to give way. "Uh oh." The skeletons said before falling through the path. Jet listened closely to the sound of the skeletons falling before hearing a small thud. "Hahahaha! What morons!" Jet laughed. "Is he always like this?" Solomon asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Shahra replied.

Jet, Sahara and Solomon next reached a room where three small white platforms surround by bones and different skulls on top of them resided. "What are these?" Jet asked. "These are special transporters that will either send you further into the Dome or..." Solomon trailed off. "Or what?" Jet asked worried. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Solomon said. "Jet we have to hurry. You must choose one." Shahra said. "You think I don't know that! Just let me think!" Jet snapped at Shahra. Jet looked at the three platforms for any kind of clue that might help him figure this puzzle out. Jet noticed that the skull in the center had red eyes while the others had white. "Well, here goes nothing." Jet said silently. Jet closed his eyes as he walked over to the platform with the red-eyed skull and disappeared.

Jet opened his eyes and found that he was still alive. "Whew." Jet gave out a sigh of relief. "Where are we now?" Shahra asked Solomon. "We are now in the domes treasure room." Solomon answered. Upon hearing the word "treasure", Jet jumped to the center of the room and looked around. The room was filled with mountains of gold and rare jewel, Jet thought he was in heaven. "Uh...Jet?" Shahra asked but received no reply. Jet then dives into the pile of gold and pops back up wearing a crown and many random pieces of jewels. "It's like a dream come true!" Jet shouts as he threw off the jewels and began swimming in the gold. "Jet, you get out of there right now!" Shahra said sternly. "Aww." Jet whined as he stopped swimming

Jet then noticed something white in the pile and reaches out to it. When Jet came in contact with the item, images of him and Wave having a family and images him riding Extreme Gear alongside his father entered his mind. "Whoa!" Jet said as he pulled out the item. The item turned out to be the white world ring. "It's a white ring! You found it Jet!" Shahra celebrated. "Definitely one of the World Rings! It feels... it feels like light. To think this little thing... could cause so much trouble." Jet said "You mean... the ring?" Shahra asked. "Yeah. This must be the reason the 40 thieves were resurrected. It's like Sinbad said, each ring holds one emotion within it. This ring must be filled with wishes. Just what does the Babylon Guardian want with this?" Jet asked. "I...don't know." Shahra said slowly. Jet could tell by the sound of her voice that Shahra was lying. She knew something about the Babylon Guardian and wasn't telling.

Just then, ten more skeletons thieves popped up from the gold piles and jumped on Jet. The skeleton dog piled on directly on Jet. "Jet!" Shahra called out. Just as everything seemed to be over, a small tornado formed from under the skeletons and tossed them across the room and destroyed them. Appearing in the tornados place was Jet holding his fans. "Jet, you're ok." Shahra said in relief. "Of course. Now come on before anything else pops up." Jet said as began to walk away. While walking away, Jet tried to sneak some gold, but Shahra caught him. "Put it back." Shahra said sternly. "Aww." Jet whined as he put the gold back in place before walking out.

Jet, Shahra and Solomon had finally reach the center of the dome where a large throne room was held. Jet looked to the end of the room and saw a skeleton body being seated on the throne. "Hey, Solomon, found your body!" Jet yelled as he ran towards the skeleton body. "Finally. I will be able to feel my legs again." Solomon said in joy. Just as Jet got closer to Solomon's body, the final ten skeleton thieves jumped down from the ceiling and cut Jet off. "So you're the last one, huh? All right then, bring it on!" Jet yelled as he pulled out his fans.

Three of the skeletons ran at Jet and swung their swords at him, but Jet avoided the assault and countered by slamming the skeletons to the ground with his fans. Two more came up from behind Jet and grabbed his arms to hold him in place. Another Skeleton walked in front of Jet and lifted its sword high above Jet's head. "Shahra!" Jet yelled. "Yes, Jet?" Shahra asked. "I wish their swords were made of rubber!" Jet wished in a panic. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said as she snapped her fingers. The skeleton brought down its sword and at the last second, the sword turned to rubber and bounced off of Jets head. "Huh?" the skeleton questioned. "I can think of one plan. I hope it works." Jet said silently.

The two skeletons that held Jet threw him to the ground and all seven of them lined up to attack him at once. "Gotcha!" Jet shouted as he pressed a button on his wrist communicator. The skeletons waited for a moment, but nothing happened. "Well, it was worth a shot." Jet said. As the seven skeletons were about to pounce, a loud crash could be heard from behind. Then out of nowhere, the Wind Rider appeared and shot straight through the skeletons to destroy them. "Oh yeah!" Jet celebrated as he caught the Wind Rider in his hands. "Wave really knows how to build them." Jet said as he was surprised that the Wind Rider survived the fall back in the Levitation Ruins.

After Jet's battle with the skeletons, Solomon was explaining what had happened before Jet and Shahra arrived. "...and many such spirits were driven to madness. It is my fault that they became the minions of the Babylon Guardian. However, by carving up the words that make up our world, new spirits have also appeared. His power is nearly godlike." Solomon said. "Godlike, huh...? Well, that's a problem, then." Jet said. "Even so, supernatural beings like the Babylon Guardian always have weak points that are told of in stories." Solomon said. "Huh?" Jet asked confused. What was Solomon talking about? The Babylon Guardian was not part any stories. Was he?

"In truth, he is a Genie of the Lamp. Somehow, though, he has escaped. If we had the lamp he belongs to, it could be possible to seal him away again... forever." Solomon informed. "Lamp, huh?" Jet asked as he looked at Shahra suspiciously. "Hmmm... There is one problem, though. Returning the stories to their original state requires greater power than we have. It would take a miracle." Solomon said. "Leave it to me. That's why I'm here, after all." Jet said. "I see. So, then you are the legendary wind hawk... A great curse has been placed upon you. I can see in your eyes, the grim fate that awaits you." Solomon said.

Solomon stared at Jet for a long time, which sent goosebumps up Jet's spine. "Hey, quit staring. You're giving me the creeps!" Jet shouted. "Hmm. I am a bit hesitant to put this upon you, but... I will tell you this. You can find the Babylon Guardian in his palace, up in the sky. Show me that your part of this legend can come true." Solomon said. "Thanks... Now it's time I make a legend for myself, then!" Jet said. "Hold the white world ring up to the gates, and they will open." Solomon infromed. "Thanks Now I wish we were at the Babylon Guardians palace." Jet wished. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said. And with a snap of her fingers, Jet and Shahra disappeared in a flash of light. "I sense death approaching..." Solomon said silently.

* * *

**please read and review**


	10. Connections and Truth

JET AND THE SECRET RINGS 

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Ten: Connections and Truth

Jet and Shahra appear in a flash of light and took a quick look at their new surroundings. They were now in a clear white Arabian palace with several towers around it. Jet walked up to the entrance of the palace and held the white ring in the air, just like Solomon said. And like magic, the door just disappeared. Jet took his first step into the palace, but then fell to his knees and felt a hot burning pain in his chest. "It looks like my time limit is about up." Jet said as he watched the flame get smaller. "Jet?" Shahra said worryingly. "Sorry, I don't mean to worry you...I'll be okay." Jet said. "I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault that this happened to you..." Shahra said. "Really. Don't worry about it. Just remember my promise... The promise between me and you." Jet said. "I haven't forgotten that promise!" Shahra said. "I knew I could count on you Shahra. It's gonna take more than some tiny flame to bring judgment down on me! Come on, let's go!" Jet shouted as he ran into the palace.

Jet first ran in and made a sharp turn right. "Jet look!" Shahra shouted as she pointed ahead of him. Up ahead was a complete dead end that led off the palace. "No problem! Watch this!" Jet shouted as he ran faster then normal. As Jet came closer to the edge, Shahra began to worry about Jet's safety. "Jet!" Shahra panicked. Just as Jet was about to fall of the edge, Jet suddenly jumps on the wall and begins to run along it. After running along the wall, Jet landed on the other side safely. "How did you do that, Jet?" Shahra asked. "You can thank Sonic for that. Now come on!" Jet said as he ran further into the palace.

Jet was hiding behind one of the palace pillars and scouting his surroundings. From the looks of it, every type of spirit, from the simple green spirits to oozing black spirits, were guarding the entire palace. "What do we do now? You may be strong, but there is no way you can get through all those spirits." Shahra said. She had a point. Now matter how many spirits he fought, there would always be more to replace them. Jet found no way of avoiding them until he looked down and an idea hit him. "Who said anything about going through them?" Jet said with a smirk.

The spirits were keeping a watchful eye to everything along the path and anything that might come at them from above. But what they weren't watching was what might be below them. Jet was below the spirits, walking along the edge of the palace. Jet did his best to stay balanced and make sure he didn't fall do his painful death. "Are you sure this is safe, Jet?" Shahra asked as she floated next to Jet. "Of course. What could possibly happen to make this dangerous?" Jet asked. Suddenly, several sharp spike pop out of the wall and nearly hit Jet. "Spikes? You got to be kidding me!" Jet shouted. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can handle this." Shahra said. Jet looked at the spikes again and gave out an audible gulp.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Shahra said floated up to the main level of the palace floor. Jet struggled to climb up while rubbing his sore backside. "Easy for you to say! You didn't get stabbed in the butt four times in a row!" Jet yelled at Shahra. Unfortunately, Jet and Shahra didn't notice that three green spirits were watching them. "Uh...hi." Jet waved hello to the spirits. The one of the green spirits then lunged itself at Jet, but Jet jumped out of its way and pulled out his fans. "Bring it on!" Jet shouted at the spirits. Jet jumped on the spirit that attacked him and sliced straight through its chest. The other two spirits surrounded Jet on both sides and jumped at him. Without even having to think about it, Jet just simply took a single step back and let the two spirits collide. While the spirits were still dazed, Jet brought his fan down to crush them into the ground.

"Man this is too easy. Why are we sneaking around again?" Jet asked "I believe that is the reason." Shahra said as she pointed behind Jet. Jet looked back and saw over a hundred different kinds of spirits with evil looks on their faces, ready to pounce. "Oh yeah. Now I remember." Jet said. Jet screamed his head off as he ran for his life. The hundred spirits were right on his tail, literally. In fact one of the spirits tried to bite his tail. "Hey! Hands off the tail!" Jet shouted back to the spirits. "Jet! Look out!" Shahra said. Jet looked forward and saw a dead end similar to the one from before. "This should lose them!" Jet shouted. Jet then jumped on the wall began to run across it. When he landed on the other side, he noticed that the spirits were doing the exact same thing he did. "Hold it!" Jet shouted, stopping the other spirits in their tracks. "How can you run across walls when you don't have any feet?" Jet asked. The spirits also noticed that they didn't have feet and fell of the wall. Jet watched the spirits fall off and shook his head before continuing on.

"How much farther until we find the Babylon Guardian? My feet are killing me!" Jet whined. "If I am right, the Babylon Guardian should be in the central chamber." Shahra said. "And that would be?" Jet asked. "Right down this next corridor." Shahra answered. Jet and Shahra entered the corridor that Shahra told him and saw something they weren't expecting. "Jet! It's the world ring!" Shahra exclaimed. Indeed, it was the final world ring that Jet needed to complete his collection. "Let's hurry up and grab it so we can get out of here." Jet said. Just as Jet stepped into the corridor, it began to extend itself and was block by a pile of rubble and a black portal. "I knew it was too good to be true." Jet said. "That portal must be the only way to reach the world ring." Shahra said. "Then let's hurry before it's too late." Jet said as he jumped into the black portal.

Jet jumped out of the black portal and found himself in a starry dimension with a clear see-through floor. "Where are we?" Jet asked. "I don't know, but I think it would be best to move quickly." Shahra suggested. "What's the rush?" Jet said plainly. Then suddenly, a numerous amount of arrows shot through the floor behind them. "Oh, that's why!" Jet yelled as he ran for his life. Jet made a right turn and was soon running in a row of loops. "I'm getting dizzy!" Shahra announced. "Let's worry about staying alive!" Jet yelled, referring to the arrows that were still following them. Since Jet was too busy looking back at the arrows, he didn't notice the large hourglass in his way until he hit it with his head and blacked out.

Jet then woke up a minute later and looked around to see that he was in a completely different room. "Oh, Jet. I was so worried that you were hurt." Shahra said to Jet. Jet got back to his feet and rubbed his throbbing head. "Ugh...where are we?" Jet asked. "I am not sure. But I do know is that nothing good can happen." Shahra said. Just as Shahra said that, the room was then filled with toxic red gas. "You must be psychic or something." Jet said. The toxic red gas filled the entire room, leaving no place for Jet to breath. Jet was chocking on the gas soon entered his blood stream, forcing him to the ground and slowly killing him. Jet saw another hourglass across the room, but was too weak to move, so he turned to Shahra. "Shahra, I wish you would turn the hourglass." Jet said weakly. "Your wish is my command." Shahra said as she snapped her fingers and Jet blacked out again.

Jet woke up a minute later with Shahra kneeling down next to him. "Am I alive?" Jet asked. "Would you be talking if you were dead?" Shahra replied with her own question. Jet then gets up to his feet, but then hits something hard with his head. Jet looks up to find the purple world ring floating above his head. "That's it!" Jet exclaimed. "One of the seven World Rings. This one is purple." Shahra said. Jet then grabbed the ring and when he did, the memory of his father leaving and never coming back appeared in his mind. "Father..." Jet said sorrowfully. "Jet, are you all right?" Shahra asked with concern. "This one... This one is sealed with sadness." Jet said in a low voice before placing the ring with the other six.

Jet then turned to Shahra and she noticed the serious look on his face. "Shahra, I have had a question on my mind and I know only you can answer." Jet said seriously. "What is it, Jet?" Shahra asked. "Back when I first met you, the Babylon Guardian knew you by name and every time I ask you why, you avoid the question. I need to know. How do you and the Babylon Guardian know each other?" Jet asked. "All right, you deserve to know that much. You see...he's the genie of the magic lamp from the story of Aladdin." Shahra explained. "What?!" Jet asked, deeply confused. "Long ago, he was punished for his misdeeds and sealed away in the lamp. He would not be forgiven until he had granted the wishes of a thousand people. But when his sentence had been served, he had a renewed hatred of people. That was his fate...sad, as it was. His cursed destiny came from the story he had been written into." Shahra explained.

"Whoa. I never knew that." Jet said, shocked to learn that the Babylon Guardian was actually a character of the Arabain Nights. "To the Babylon Guardian, I am just a mere genie of the ring." Shahra said as she turned her back towards Jet. "Shahra?" Jet said, worried about his genie friend. "I want to stop him, though. I want to turn the stories of the Arabian Nights back to what they were. That is... my wish." Shahra said quietly. "I may not be a genie, but I promise I will make your wish come true." Jet told Shahra. Shahra turned back to Jet with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Jet." Shahra said. "Aww, how touching." The Babylon Guardians voice echoed throughout the palace.

The Babylon Guardian then appeared through the floor in front of Jet. "So, we meet again, Jet the Hawk." The Babylon Guardian said. "Hey, looks like I'm running a bit low, here. Think you could top me off." Jet said as he pointed to the flame on his chest. "Have you brought the seven World Rings?" The Babylon Guardian asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am going to hand them over." Jet said seriously. "Then I will just take them. But first..." the Babylon Guardian trailed off as he held his hand towards Jet. All of a sudden, the crystal box flew from Jet's feathers and into the Babylon Guardian's hand. "First I will release myself from this horrific form." The Babylon Guardian said. "Release himself?" Jet questioned.

The crystal box then began to glow in the Babylon Guardians hand and soon the Babylon Guardians body began to crack. "What's happening?!" Jet asked. Suddenly, the Babylon Guardian's body exploded. When the smoke cleared, the Babylon Guardian had been replaced by someone completely new. The new person was human and had light-purple skin with red hair. He wore Arabian pants and boots and golden shackles on his wrist and held a large golden razor object. "No longer am I the Babylon Guardian. I am, once more..."

"ERAZOR DJINN!"

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Final Chapter

**JET AND THE SECRET RINGS**

**I dedicate this chapter to my mentor, ****Kiba Sniper, and my new friend, Onix Attack for supporting this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eleven: Final Chapter

"No longer am I the Babylon Guardian. I am, once more...Erazor Djinn!" Erazor Djinn proclaimed. "Oh, come on! There is no way that my luck is that bad!" Jet complained. The biggest shocker of all had come to Jet. The Babylon Guardian was really the Erazor Djinn that he had heard many terrible stories about. Erazor Djinn held up the crystal box and gave a smile that sent chills down Jet's spine. "3000 years, I have waited to escape from that shell and thank to you, I now have all the pieces of the puzzle." Erazor Djinn said as he threw the crystal box at Jet. Jet caught the crystal box in his hand and looked to Erazor Djinn with anger in his eyes. "So what if you're the Erazor Djinn from the stories. That doesn't mean I'm still going to give you the rings!" Jet shouted. Erazor Djinn unsheathed his razor and said "I'll carve you to pieces until I find them." Erazor Djinn said. "I'd like to see you try." Jet challenged. "Then prepare for your doom." Erazor Djinn said.

A circle of flame surrounds Erazor Djinn before he grew fifteen feet tall. "Let's end this. I've been waiting to end things with you for a long time!" Jet exclaimed. "Then we will! I will shut that beak of yours permanently!" Erazor exclaimed. Erazor Djinn first attacks with his razor vertically twice, but Jet moves to the left and then right to avoid the attacks. Then, Erazor Djinn tries to swipe at Jet horizontally, but when the razor reaches Jet, he just disappears. "What where did he go?!" Erazor Djinn questions. Erazor Djinn then hears a whistling sound coming from his razor. Erazor Djinn looks over at his razor, only to be pounded in the face by one of Jet's fans and be knocked to the ground. "Hah, you're going to have to do better then that!" Jet shouted as he jumped down in front of Erazor Djinn.

Erazor Djinn gets back up and then disappears in a puff of black smoke. Erazor Djinn reappears over thirty feet away from Jet. "Come, Jet! And Face me!" Erazor Djinn shouts. No problem!" Jet shouts back as he pulled out both his fans. Jet charged at Erazor Djinn, but then Erazor Djinn charged at Jet with blinding speed. Erazor Djinn was too fast for Jet to attack at was swiped clean by Erazor Djinn's razor. Jet fell to the ground on his knees while clutching the severe wound on his chest. Erazor Djinn stopped another thirty feet away and says "Give it up, Jet! You can not hope to defeat me!" Erazor Djinn proclaimed. Jet got back to his feet as Erazor Djinn charged at Jet to deliver the final blow. "It over!" Erazor Djinn shouts. Thinking fast, Jet used the power of the soul gauge and shouts "TIME BREAK!" Time itself had stopped which gave Jet then perfect opportunity to strike. Jet jumped in the air as time resumed. Jet clutched both of his fans together and delivered a critical blow to Erazor Djinn's head.

That final blow made its mark as Erazor Djinn fell to the ground in defeat. "N...no...This isn't possible!" Erazor Djinn said, refusing to believe he had been defeated by Jet. "Give it up, Erazor! You've lost!" Jet shouted. Erazor gets to his knees and transforms into a puff of black smoke. The smoke then disappears behind a door on the other side of the room. "Jet?!" Shahra calls out. "Ah, I'm okay. I'm still..." Jet was cut off. "That door. What is it?" Shahra asked. "I don't know." Jet replied. Jet looks over the door and notices that the door held seven different colored ring-shaped holes in it. "There must be some sort of... Offering we need to make." Shahra said. ""When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open." We've got the seven World Rings. This must be the door that they open!" Jet concluded.

Jet places the seven world rings in the proper places and the door vanishes. Jet and Shahra pass through the door and find some kind of throne in the center of the room. And sitting on the throne was Erazor Djinn himself. "You just don't give up, do you?" Jet said. "You've brought me all seven World Rings. Well done!" Erazor Djinn said. "Hey, of course! We're such good buddies, after all!" Jet joked. "Shahra! You have done well in using him to gather the rings. Now, give them to me!" Erazor Djinn commanded. "Hey, hold on! Aren't you going to do something about this?" Jet asked as he pointed to the flame on his chest. "Shahra, please, quickly! Let us rule the world together!" Erazor Djinn said. Shahra started floating towards Erazor Djinn with the seven world rings. "Shahra, stop! You can't do this! Think about what will happen!" Jet yelled. "I'm sorry. I have no choice... I just want to be back with him." Shahra said. "No! As Genie of the Ring, I command you! "Do what you truly think is right!" Jet commanded. Torn between Jet and Erazor Djinn, Shahra collapsed to the ground.

"Shahra!" Jet calls out as he ran to her side. Then, the seven world rings began floating around Erazor Djinn. Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure – Wishes. The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together!" Erazor Djinn said. "Wha?" Jet said in confusion. "But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." I offer up YOUR life, Jet the Hawk." Erazor Djinn proclaims. Erazor Djinn pulls out his razor and lunges at Jet. Just as he was about to strike Jet, Shahra jumps in front of Jet and takes the hit. "Shahra!" Jet yells in worry. "Jet... I'm... sorry. I knew... all along... I knew what would happen, and I still got you involved." Shahra apologized weakly. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Jet said to her. "Did I change my destiny? Did I keep our promise?" Shahra asked. "Shahra! Grant me a wish! I wish for you to not die and to go back to the way you were!" Jet wished desperately. "I'm so sorry, Master. I... cannot grant..." Shahra couldn't finish as her life was taken and the ring on Jet's finger shattered.

"Hmph. In the end, such is the weak power of a Genie of the Ring." Erazor Djinn said. The seven world rings enter Erazor Djinn's body and forces him to transform into a misshapen monster. "I am Alf Layla Wa-Layla. I AM the Arabian Nights. I will be its new creator! I will remake this world and this reality in my own image!" Alf Layla Wa-Layla said (I am just gonna call him AL for now on). "You...your nothing but a monster. You killed Shahra and I will make you pay!" Jet shouts in anger. Suddenly, Jet's crystal box floats above his head and envelopes him in a flash of light. Jet's entire body changes to a crystal color and his five head feathers stand straight up. With the power of the crystal box, Jet had become Shining Jet. "It can't be! It's him! The one that imprisoned me 3000 years ago!" AL shouted. "I am going to put an end to you!" Shining Jet proclaims.

The palace then transform into a black dimension with AL in the center of it. "I am...the creator! The stories of this world are...mine!" AL claims. "If this is your world, then it's a world I don't want to be a part of!" Shining Jet shouts. AL starts off by creating sparks of purple electricity and throws them at Shining Jet. Jet avoids the attacks by moving side way at impossible speeds. As Jet drew closer to AL, AL uses his razor tail to swing at Shining Jet at a rapid pace. While Shining Jet dodged the first few attacks, he was not able to avoid the rest and was sent back over ten feet. "You really think you are a match for me!" AL yells. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?!" Jet yells back.

AL then creates a several blue whirlpools in his multiple hands and threw them at Shining Jet. Shining Jet did nothing to avoid them, but instead he held out his hands and created a large typhoon in his hands that blocked all of the whirlpools. "Very impressive! But it will take a miracle to avoid this next attack." AL said. Al then creates a large ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Shining Jet. Seeing that there was no way of avoiding it, Shining Jet grabbed with his hands and tried his best to push it back. "It's no use. I can't do it." Shining Jet thought. "You can do it, Jet. I believe in you." Shahra's voice rang in his head. With a surprising amount of power, Shining Jet reeled back his foot and kick back the energy ball to its creator. "No! This can't be happening!" NO!!!" Al yells as the energy ball destroys him. "Your tale is finished, Erazor! Next time, try writing a better story!" Shining Jet yells as the dark dimension returns to normal.

When the room returned to normal, Erazor Djinn was lying on the floor, defeated, and Jet was sitting on the throne in front of him. Jet took notice that the flame on his chest had disappeared. Erazor Djinn gets to his knees and says "I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I will simply return, again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished!" Jet then pulls out the red and gold lamp Shahra gave him and shows it to Erazor Djinn. "That can't be!? That's...the" Erazor Djinn said in shock. "The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?" Jet asked. "I will never grant any wish from the likes of you!" Erazor Djinn said. "Hmm! My first wish. Bring Shahra back to life!" Jet wished. A red beam of light leaves the lamp and shoots Erazor Djinn directly in the chest and forces him to grant Jet's wish.

Shahra's ring reappears on Jet's finger and Shahra rematerialized next to Jet. "My second wish. Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so that the world can have its stories again!" Jet wished. Erazor Djinn was shot again and the books words left his body to return to their original place. "My third wish." Jet was cut off by Erazor. "Hold on, Jet. Think about it. You have one wish left. You could use it to become the wealthiest person in the world. Imagine, all the treasure in the world, yours." Erazor Djinn tried to bargain, but it didn't work. "Sorry, Erazor. But I won't be bought. My third wish. Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in the days of old!" Jet wished and Erazor Djinn awaited his fate. But nothing happened.

"Uh...Jet." Shahra said. "Let me guess. The lamp is gone isn't it?" Jet asked. "Yes." Shahra replied. Jet looked in his hand and saw that the lamp was really gone. "Now to rid of you, forever!" Erazor Djinn shouts as he grabs his razor and swings it at Jet. But before it could hit Jet, Erazor Djinn suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "Did we win?" Shahra asked. "I...think so." Jet said, unsure if he won or not. "It's finally over." Shahra said. "Not yet. Shahra, I have one last wish." What is it, master?" Shahra asked. "I wish I was back in my world." Jet wished. "Of course. I will miss you, Jet" Shahra said. "Me too, Shahra." Jet said. And with a snap of her fingers, Jet disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Jet woke up and found that he was back in the Arabian Desert, only it was night time. "Whoa. What a ride." Jet said. Jet then noticed that Shahra's ring was still on his finger. "Keep this, Jet. As a token of my thanks." Shahra's voice echoed in his mind. "Thanks, Shahra." Jet said silently. "Jet, are you there? Jet?" Wave's voice came from his wrist communicator. "I'm here, Wave." Jet said. "Jet, where have you been?! I have been trying to contact you for hours!" Wave yelled at him. "Wave, have I got a story to tell you." Jet said as he looked at the Arabian Night book. Using her magical powers, Shahra changed the cover to show a picture of Jet and the title 'Jet and the Secret Rings'. With a smile on his face, Jet grabbed the magic carpet gear and flew back home to Wave and Storm.

* * *

In another part of the desert, Black Doom was waiting for something. Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the ground and Black Doom's mysterious master appeared. "So I take it, Erazor has failed?" Black Doom asked. "Why don't you ask him yourself." The mysterious person said as he pulled out Erazor Djinn's lamp and started to rub it. In a puff of black smoke, Erazor Djinn fell to the ground on his knees. "You have failed, Erazor Djinn." Black Doom said. "Who said he failed." The mysterious person said. "Huh?" Black Doom and Erazor Djinn questioned. "I never expected you to win, Erazor. All I wanted for you to do was to free yourself from you shell. Now that the there of us are together, there is only one more person needed to complete our little group." The mysterious person said. "And who is this last person we need." Black doom asked. "Let's just say, this is going to be a hell of a time." The mysterious person said as he gave a spine chilling laugh.

* * *

**Seven Rings in Hand**

Make-believes reborn  
Myths, in mind, re-thought  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn

Make-believes reborn  
Myths, in mind, re-thought  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn

No such thing as fate for those who speed  
A path out of time instead of just living it  
So many things erased before they begin  
Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been

Fortune fades like words in the sand  
Just like that, it's nothing, it all just seems  
Nothing, it all just seems  
Fortune shines with seven in hand  
Back to fact, make real of all that seems  
Make real of all that seems

Seven rings in hand  
Speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand  
Wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand  
Wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand  
Arrowed hearts catch fire now

Make-believes reborn  
Myths, in mind, re-thought  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn

No such thing as an arrow through who dreams  
Hopes may burden, but forever last to give in  
So many things need a push or pull to begin  
Un-free to move unless another hand gets in

Be it all the same, it's never the same  
Just like that, it's nothing, it all just means  
Nothing, it all just means  
If all as is, then it's never as is  
Back to fact, make real of all that seems  
Make real of all that seems

Seven rings in hand  
Speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand  
Wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand  
Wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand  
Arrowed hearts catch fire now

Memories that dance  
Fairytales in trance  
Know what to believe  
Nothing's up to chance

Make-believes reborn  
Myths, in mind, re-though  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn

Seven rings in hand  
Speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand  
Wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand  
Wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand  
Arrowed hearts catch fire now

Seven rings in hand  
Nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand  
Seven rings in hand

Make-believes reborn  
Myths, in mind, re-though  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn

Seven seas in hand  
Speed of sound through sands  
All our hopes and plans  
In one single hand

* * *

**Please, read and review**


End file.
